Dovakiin of the Leaf
by marshalanime
Summary: Two stories in one. The first and main part is about a female Naruto that was raised by a Thalmor agent that doesn't care about being a Thalmor agent and the second side story is about Naruto essentially being raised by Paarthurnax and the Greybeards and being an overpowered Dragonborn shinobi.


**Well it looks like I'm really doing this. I honestly don't know how often I'll update this story, if at all, but I just needed to get this idea out of my head. If I decide to continue this story then the first story in the chapter will be the main focus and the second version will be a fun side story about an over powered Naruto Skyrim crossover that will more than likely be shorter than the main story and may not always be in every chapter. Also I've adjusted the timeline a bit so Naruto will be a few years older than in cannon.  
**

 **With that said I hope you all enjoy the story!**

Why was he doing this? He didn't even want to become a Thalmor agent but what else was he suppose to do? He didn't have any other useful skills not to mention what his father would say if he quit but now, after only a week as a Thalmor agent, he gets set to this snow covered land to 'assist' the the native people adjust to the new rules and regulations put in place by the White Gold he couldn't care less what the locals worship, they could worship a ladle foe all he cared but what he just witnessed wasn't even close to what he expected to happen.

Only moments ago in a cloud of smoke along the stone path he'd been walking. As expected he'd quickly taken a stance to defend himself with his hands stretched out ready to throw lightning at whatever horror had appeared but was quickly left standing there with a dumbfounded expression as he watched the smoke clear away to reveal a small ,apparently, nord girl with messy shoulder length blond hair, whisker marks on her cheeks, blue eyes, and unusual clothes considering the land their currently in kneeling down and coughing out the smoke she'd breathed in.

After finally removing the last of the smoke from her lungs the girl glances up to see the tall elf with very light golden hued skin, light green eyes, long white hair, and wearing black high collared robes with golden trim. After the two of them stared at one another for several minutes, the elf in stunned silence and the girl in innocent fascination, the silence was finally broken when the blond asked "Why do you have weird ears?" as she scratched the top of her head with her left hand.

After nearly tripping over himself at her question the man fully righted himself and said with an unsure smile and laugh "I am a high elf little girl". Looking down at the blonds wide confused eyes he could tell that his answer wasn't what she had expected. Kneeling down with his hands crossed over his knees to be more at eye level with the girl the man asked "Have you never heard of high elfs before?".

Now it was his turn to be confused as the answer he received truly surpassed his expectations. With a quick shake of her head the blond girl looked straight into the man's eyes and said "Nuh ah, I've only read of normal elfs from one of the story books Jiji reads to me every once in a while. I didn't know they were real though".

This caused the elf to tilt his head in thought as he looked at the girl before him. 'To not have heard of high elfs is one thing but to believe that elfs are nothing more than a fairy tale? How in the world was this girl raised like this?' the man wondered to himself as he knelt there in front of this odd little girl. "May I ask where you're from?" the man kindly asked genially curious.

"I'm from Konoha!" the little girl cheered as she broke out into the widest smile the man had ever seen and started going on about the village and shinobi and anything else she could think of to talk about involving it. The man was listening intently to the girl joyfully telling him about her home when a cold breeze finally brought her mind to the area around them as she quickly wrapped her arms around herself while a shiver went down her spin. "Why is it so cold!?" the blond blurted out as she held herself, her short sleeved shirt and shorts doing little to keep her warm.

"I thought nords thrived in cold weather" the man said with a playful smirk as he held his hand out and produced a ball of fire for warmth.

"Well good for them but that doesn't help me out!" the blond all but yelled as she rushed into the man's chest to use both him and the fire for warmth slightly surprising the elf.

Looking down at the little girl rubbing her chilled cheek into his robs the man patted her on the head and brought his flame a little closer to her. "I take it that you're not a nord then?" the man asks with a raised eyebrow not all that surprised at this point. With a shake of her head the man then went on to ask "If you're not from here then how did you get here?".

"I used that old scroll I found when they were tearing down one of the old buildings to make a new one" the girl explains causing the man to look up from her and scan the immediate area for this scroll. A few seconds later has him spotting it at the side of the road where it apparently rolled too amongst all of the smoke that her appearance caused.

Standing up and walking over to the weathered and tattered piece of paper, much to the blonds annoyance at loosing her source of heat, the man knelt down and picked it up. "Do you mean this scroll?" he asked as he unrivaled it and tried to the best of his abilities to read it. "I can't understand a thing it says" the man admits as he stares at what looks like a bunch of scribbles to him.

"I can't either but it looks like some of the scrolls Jiji has in his office. Something about seals" the blond tells him as she walks over to him with her arms wrapped around herself and then leans on the elf once she's next to him. "He said they were activated with chakra so I spent the entire day trying to use my chakra so I could see what it did" the girl explains.

"Could you show me?" the man asks as he glances down at the girl leaning into him. After watching her look up at him and nod her head with a big smile the two spent the next few minutes as she worked on building up chakra and he watches. The man was about to ask if there was anything he could do to help when then girl became enveloped in a dome of blue energy emanating from her small body. He had little time to wonder at this however as the chakra quickly made it's way into the scroll held in the girls hands and with another cloud of smoke the two of them vanished.

Nine years later

"The graduation exam is today right?" the elf from before asks as he sits at a dinning table and looking over the reports he has to hand in today while his cup of tea sits on the table next to him.

"Yeah!" the no longer small blond girl answers as she works on getting her arm in the sleeve of her orange jacket while her free hand catches a piece of toast as it pops up from the toaster. wiggling her arm into the sleeve she quickly puts the piece of toast into her mouth and works on getting her second arm into the other sleeve and pulling her jacket over her black T-shirt.

"You overslept again didn't you?" the man asks not even glancing up at the blond once since she ran into the kitchen a dew minutes ago half dressed and brushing her hair. "Chew your food properly" the man tells her when she quickly swallows the bit of toast in her mouth and nearly starts a coughing fit when it nearly went down the wrong pipe.

"Well maybe if someone would've woken me up I wouldn't have to rush!" the blond complains to the man as she works on putting her long blond hair into a ponytail that starts at the edge of her hairline and neck.

"How are you suppose to grow accustom to waking at the appropriate time if I have to wake you up every morning?" the elf asks before grabbing his cup and taking a sip of his tea.

"I think it would be okay to wake me up for something important!" the blond tells him with an annoyed look as she runs over to the entrance hall to grab her sandals.

"Do you have everything you need?" the man asks as he puts a paper down and picks up a new one from the pile to read over for any mistakes.

Running back into the kitchen the blond quickly leans down and plants a kiss on the man's cheek. "Yeah dad, I have everything I need!" the girl tells him as she leans back up. "When I come back home I'll be a shinobi of Konoha! Believe it!" the blond tells him with a wide smile.

"I do Naruto, just, try not to beat yourself up if you don't make it. That clone jutsu is still a requirement for graduation if I'm not mistaken" the man says with a happy expression that lets a bit of concern slip through as he finally looks up from his reports and at the blond.

"Don't worry! I'll manage" Naruto tells him before turning and heading for the door.

The next morning

"'Don't worry, I'll manage' huh?" the elven man says with a smirk as he sits at the table with his adoptive daughter sitting opposite from him with a Konoha headband wrapped around her forehead and an annoyed look on her face having heard all about what happened the night before from the Hokage earlier that morning.

"I passed didn't I?" Naruto says knowing full well that he's not going to let her live this down any time soon.

 **Story version 2**

All he did was take a small trip into a cave for a little adventuring, that's all he did. What was he suppose to do? Sit around in his small, lonely one bedroom apartment and meditate all day? As if, how could an eight year old shinobi in the making full of unused energy be expected to do that? But look where it got him. One simple looking scroll hidden behind a secret passage was all it took to somehow drop the blond off on top of some strange snow covered mountain. Luckily the damn piece of paper ended up coming with him so maybe he can use it to get back home.

As these thoughts went through the young blonds head he couldn't help but hear the sound of flapping. 'What is it now' the blond pondered to himself as he finally sits up from the thin layer of snow he fell onto after arriving here. Now sitting straight up the blond finds himself frozen in place, not by the freezing winds blowing around on top of the mountain but by the sight before him. Before him sitting atop a half destroyed wall with strange symbols adorning it was a clearly battle worn dragon if he cracked and chips horns and torn wings are anything to go one.

"Greetings goraan gein, young one. It has been many eruvos, years, since I have spoken with one so young" the old dragon spoke with a strong and wise voice as he observed the young boy. After several moments of watching the boy simply staring at him with an unblinking expression the dragon was about to speak again when he saw the blond vigorously shake his head and then jump up to his feet with a good slap to his cheeks with both of his hands.

"Pretty sure I'm not dreaming" the blond said to himself as he looked himself over, a possibility that the dragon is not surprised the blond thought about.

"Indeed, you are not hahnu, dreaming" the dragon spoke as he watched with some amusement as the boy began to raise and lower his saddle covered feet in order to keep them out of the cold snow as much as possible.

"Hey!" the blond energetically said to the dragon as he continued his attempts at keeping his feet warm. "Names Naruto Uzumaki what's yours!?" the blond cheerfully asked as he looked up at the massive dragon. "Oh! And could you tell me where I am? I kinda just ended up here" Naruto adds with a bit of embarrassment in his current situation.

"Certainly young one" the dragon spoke as the freezing wind blew past the two. "My faan, name, is Paarthurnax and we are at the ruus do faal Lein, or throat of the world in your tinvok, your language" Paarthurnax informed the young blond.

"Oh, you we're speaking a different language? I just thought you were weird" Naruto honestly admits as he finally gives up on trying to keep his feet out of the snow and simply stands there looking at the old dragon.

"Yes" Paarthurnax starts only slightly taken back by the boys bluntness. "I tinvaak, speak in the language of the dovah, the dragons" the dragon explains the the blond.

"Well duh, what else would you be speaking in?" Naruto says thinking in his young mind that something like a dragon speaking in a dragon language would be obvious. A line of reasoning that Paarthurnax can understand. "So Paarthurnax" Naruto starts to says as he wraps his arms around himself. Seeing the dragon's full attention on him the blond continues, "It's great talking with you and all, but it's kinda freezing out here. You mind if I come back when I have warmer clothes?" Naruto asks Paarthurnax.

"Not at all, and perhaps borii tiid, next time, you can tell me how it is you arrived here?" Paarthurnax tells the boy as the blond reaches down to the scroll laying next to him and brushes of the snow covering it.

"Sure thing!" Naruto cheerfully says as he gives the dragon a toothy grin. "Just as soon as I figure out how I did it myself" the blond says as he unravels the scroll and starts fiddling with it. After a few moments of trying to remember how he used the scroll to get here in the first place the blond finally manages to get the old piece of paper to transport him back to the cave he found it, leaving Paarthurnax to wonder when or even if he'll get to speak with the blond once more.


End file.
